


A Birthday Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Max's 4th birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Max was 8 months old when they found him and I thought it was early 2010 in 'Born to Endless Night' so I'm going with they figured his birth month was June and threw a dart at the calendar and it landed on the 26th. Rafe is already 6. I don't know what's happening in the new trio series right now but since reading Lady Midnight I have a feeling whatever it is coming isn't good so maybe Julian sent Tavvy to NY and since then Tavvy has become friends with Rafe and Max.

Magnus and Alec had spent all day getting ready for the party. 

They were trying to do something smaller since they'd had Rafael’s party a couple months ago. It had been huge. It was the first birthday they'd thrown for him since he came to live with them. Not that Max wasn't just as important to them, but he'd had a huge 3rd birthday and with everything happening in Los Angeles they decided to throw a quieter affair with just family. 

They also let the boys watch tv every now and then. Something Alec had never experienced as a child. Max was obsessed with Thomas the Tank Engine. He even had a Thomas plush toy he took everywhere. He called it Bluby Thom. 

They'd decided to move all the furniture aside in the main loft area and hold the party there. There were blue string lights all around the room with blue streamers. Blue plates, cups, pretty much everything was blue. And not Max blue no Magnus had made that mistake and Max had cried until when they had calmed him he kept pointing to Thomas, so Magnus with a sigh had changed the color to match Thomas. Max’s face brightened up as soon as it was the right blue. 

They had just gotten done with the last things as the sun started to go down. 

The guests arrived soon after. 

There were so many people in the loft. 

Max opened all of his presents with a passion and attacked the cake with the same passion as well. Maryse had picked him up and cleaned off his face before giving him a big kiss and putting him down and letting him go where he was determined to go. 

He made his way to his favorite gift; the fake Seraph blades Jace had made him with which he proceeded to go after Jace with. 

The whole room laughed at the spectacle.

“You should've known this was going to happen Jace” Magnus yelled out.

“By the angel, I thought for sure he'd be tired by now.” was Jace’s reply.

Rafe and Tavvy were on each side Izzy as she was reading them one of the books Max had gotten. 

Alec was standing next to Clary against the wall surveying the whole party.

Everyone was just enjoying themselves. 

 

It was so late when Tavvy, Rafe, and Max fell asleep. Magnus and Alec carried them to their room where they tucked all three in their bed. 

Tessa made coffee and tea for everyone as they sat on hung around the loft chatting.


End file.
